The present invention relates to the field of keys used in electronic game controllers. More particularly, the invention relates to improved game controller keys having fast response and reliable action in response to a person""s operating control.
Game controllers provide the link between a gamer and a video game. Game controller keys depress internal elastomeric switches which close an electrical connection on a printed circuit board. By closing preprogrammed switches, a gamer""s acts are transferred to a video game console which reacts with a preprogrammed on-screen game event.
Flat oriented game controllers position the majority of keys in a horizontal plane and position the forward keys in a vertical plane. To operate the forward keys to actuate electronic switches, separate, small, vertically oriented circuit switches are normally installed in the forward area of the controller in an orientation perpendicular to the printed circuit board. The vertical circuit boards contain elastomeric switches actuatable by the forward keys and for transmitting the generated signals to the larger, main printed circuit board and then to the video game console. The design, manufacture and mass production of the smaller vertically oriented circuit boards comprise a significant cost of game controller manufacture.
Such forward keys are normally similar in shape, size and touch, and are equally positioned relative to the displacement form the game controller centerline. During the frantic pace of game play, the forward keys are often confused because the touch is indistinguishable to the touch. Accordingly, incorrect key presses and the consequential on-screen action can result from such confusion.
Conventional game controllers have a key set known as a D-pad which comprises the key typically experiencing the heaviest utilization. Conventional D-pads comprise a single key having four compass point edges. When the D-pad is pressed by a gamer, an elastomeric key within an enclosure is depressed to close an electronic connection. This connection is transmitted to the console of the electronic gaming system so that a preprogrammed screen event is displayed. Such event can comprise a global icon movement in the direction of the press.
The travel range of D-pad keys is limited, and the elastomeric switches wear out during the intense cycles experienced during game controller play. D-pad keys can wear and separate from the clamshell housing during the middle of game play, resulting in game interruption and the consequential frustration. Additionally, conventional D-pad keys require relatively bulky skirt sections which increase key weight and reduce the responsiveness of the keys.
The present invention provides a game controller comprising a housing having an aperture through at least one portion of the housing, a printed circuit board within the housing, a switch proximate to the printed circuit board for selectively operating the printed circuit board, a key insertable through the housing aperture for engagment with the housing, wherein said key is moveable relative within a selected movement range relative to the housing, at least one plunger positioned between the key and the switch for translating movement of the key to the switch, and a pivot for limiting movement of the key toward the switch.
In other embodiments, the controller comprises a housing having an aperture through at least one portion of the housing, a printed circuit board within the housing, a switch proximate to the printed circuit board for selectively operating the printed circuit board, a pivot engaged with the housing, and a trigger rotatable about the pivot for engagement with the switch, wherein movement of the trigger causes the trigger to contact the switch.